Wind
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Soonyoung itu anginnya Jihoon. Karena kemanapun angin itu berhembus, disanalah tempat Jihoon berlabuh. Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Hoshi/Woozi/Soonhoon/Slight!Jigyu/Hoongyu/SVT Fic


_Summary:Soonyoung itu anginnya Jihoon. Karena kemanapun angin itu berhembus, disanalah tempat Jihoon berlabuh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Soonhoon Fanfiction-Wind**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon—and Others**

 **Romance, Lil' bit Comedy(maybe)**

 **Teen!**

 **[Warning! Boys Love, BxB/Shounen-ai, Semi-Canon, Typos]**

.

.

.

"Jihoon _hyung_ , aku menyukai— ah _ani_ , aku _mencintaimu._ "

Jihoon terdiam, menatap tidak percaya lelaki berkulit _tan_ didepannya. Ayolah, ini masih awal tahun dan Jihoon belum ingin tertimpa hal buruk—walaupun pernyataan tiba-tiba Mingyu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, _sebenarnya_.

"A-apa?"

Entah ada angin apa atau mungkin saja kepala Mingyu baru saja terbentur sesuatu pagi ini, lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu memojokkannya seusai latihan. Menahan pergerakan Jihoon dengan menekannya didinding, meremat erat kedua bahu mungilnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Jihoon, membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Netra sewarna _amber-_ nya bergerak gelisah, mencari objek lain selain wajah Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Tidakkah kau sadar selama ini _hyung?_ "

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa?"Lelaki mungil itu terbata, sama sekali tidak memiliki ide tentang bagaimana pemikiran seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon! Apa itu belum cukup?!"

"Tapi aku—Soonyoung, kami berhubungan."Jihoon sekali lagi terbata, jemarinya mencengkram fabrik pada bagian lengan Mingyu.

"Lalu kau pikir aku peduli?" Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi taring yang menjadi ciri khasnya."Aku tinggal merebutmu jika Soonyoung _hyung_ tidak mau melepasmu, mudah 'kan? Aku mencintaimu _hyung_ , benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup, apalagi saat Mingyu mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal, membuat oksigen seolah terenggut dari respirasi Jihoon."Tapi Soonyoung—"

"Apa kau membenciku?" potong Mingyu cepat, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan dagu Jihoon untuk menengadah, menatapnya.

Jihoon menggeleng, lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk berkata _'tidak'_.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"Mingyu sekali lagi bertanya, tetap menatap obsidian Jihoon yang mulai menggenang.

Jihoon menggeleng lagi, kali ini sedikit pelan dan ada keraguan disana.

"Lalu, kenapa _hyung_ perhatian sekali padaku? Bahkan sejak sebelum debut dulu, _hyung_ sangat baik padaku."

"Sayang—aku menyayangimu. Kau adikku, aku menyayangimu sebagai adik."Ujar Jihoon sedikit tersenggal, hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Hanya sayang? Coba katakan sekali lagi dan tatap mataku, _hyung_!"Mingyu bersikeras, mengeratkat cekalannya di dagu Jihoon. Membuat lelaki mungil itu hanya terbata, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa suara dengan rona merah yang menyapu wajah manisnya. Membuat Mingyu sesaat terpesona akan keindahan makhluk Tuhan didepannya.

"Kau.. juga mencintaiku 'kan _hyung_?"Mingyu berujar lirih."Dengan semua perhatianmu dan dengan semua kebaikanmu padaku, kau juga _harus_ mencintaiku _hyung_."

"A-aku mencintai Soon-Soonyoung..."

Mingyu menyeringai getir, tapi belum berhenti meyakinkan lelaki mungil yang menyandang status 'kakak' baginya itu."Aku bertanya—apakah kau mencintaiku? Bukan apakah kau mencintai Soonyoung hyung?"Lelaki tinggi itu dengan berani mengusap pipi apel milik Jihoon, merasakan secara langsung betapa lembutnya pipi yang lelaki manis itu miliki.

"Mingyu aku—aku..."

"Kau hanya ragu _hyung_. jika kau benar-benar hanya menyayangiku sebagai adik, seharusnya kau berani menatap mataku saat mengatakannya _hyung_."Mingyu masih betah mengusap pipi Jihoon yang selembut kue mochi."Lihat kau merona, itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak hanya sayang padaku _hyung_."

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, kali ini beralih mengusap bibir tipis Jihoon yang seolah memanggilnya sedari tadi, mengahasutnya untuk mencicipi bibir yang selalu terlihat lembab itu.

"Ming-Mingyu _ya_?"Jihoon kembali menelan ludahnya gugup, pasalnya Mingyu sekarang tengah mengikis jarak wajah mereka. Kening mereka sudah bertemu dan puncak hidung mereka telah bersentuhan, mungkin satu gerakan ceroboh saja, bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Kau hanya bimbang _hyung—_ kau _tidak_ _mendorongku_ menjauh, dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak benar-benar _hanya_ menyayangiku."

Napas hangat Mingyu membelai permukaan kulitnya, membuat Jihoon bergidik kecil dan entah sejak kapan aroma tubuh Mingyu berubah sebigini memabukkan. Seingatnya, dulu aroma Mingyu adalah aroma buah-buahan tropis yang manis, dan sekarang aroma manis itu sudah berubah menjadi aroma _maskulin_ yang begitu dewasa serta mampu membuat akal Jihoon serasa terpecah dan berhambur begitu saja. Membuat lelaki manis itu tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua netranya, mengundang senyuman Mingyu yang semakin lebar.

"Minggu _ya..."_ Lelaki mungil itu mengesah kecil, napas Mingyu bagai membakar seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Mingyu. Bibir itu semakin dekat, Mingyu sudah memejamkan matanya dan pada akhirnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Aaarrggghhhh!"**

 _"_ _Berhenti Kim Mingyu, sebelum kuhajar kau sampai mati!"_

Dua pekikan berbeda arti itu segera menggema di seluruh _practice room_ , membuat 8 kepala yang tengah menikmati potongan drama (dadakan) dan sedang pada puncak ceritanya itu tersentak dan serempak menoleh pada sumber suara. Menatap geram pada pelaku keributan dan penyebab hancurnya skenario drama yang sudah susah-susah Seungkwan buat.

Sebelumnya, mereka (Seventeen) baru saja selesai latihan. Tidak sepenuhnya selesai _sih_ , hanya saja karena ini masih dalam _euforia_ tahun baru, mereka _sedikit_ mendapat keringanan dalam latihan. Jadi sambil menunggu ayam pesanan mereka datang, _Diva Boo_ bersama antek-enteknya (re:Soonyoung  & Seokmin), mengusulkan untuk mengadakan permainan. Para _member_ setuju dan pada akhirnya melakukan permainan semacam _truth or dare_ , hanya saja seseorang yang terpilih oleh ujung botol harus ber-ekting. Dalam hal ini dilakukan dua kali pengundian agar orang yang terpilih tidak sendirian dalam ber-ekting atau dalam kata lain, ini adalah ekting berpasangan. Sebelumnya, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan—entah jodoh atau apa, kedua orang itu terpilih sebagai satu-satunya pasangan _resmi_ —telah ber-ekting, disusul Joshua-Dino dan Seokmin-Vernon. Membuat beberapa orang termasuk Soonyoung mengeratkan giginya gemas, penasaran kekasih mungilnya akan ber-ekting dengan siapa—sekaligus ingin sekali melihat Jihoon ber-ekting (hal yang paling tidak bisa dilakukannya).

Dan saat ujung botol menunjuk Jihoon lalu berlanjut menunjuk Mingyu, Soonyoung mengumpat keras sambil terus memaki ujung botol yang tidak bersalah. Membuat Jeonghan harus turun tangan untuk membungkam paksa mulut _ember_ Soonyoung yang tidak ada saringannya—mengatakan bahwa ide undian botol dalam permainan ini adalah ide Soonyoung sendiri. Baru setelah keadaan tenang, Seungkwan yang berlagak sebagai _PD_ sekaligus kreativ mengajukan sebuah skenario dimana Mingyu, sebagai adik Jihoon yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri dan dalam kasus ini adalah Jihoon yang sebenarnya telah memiliki kekasih, yaitu Soonyoung. Membuahkan seruan heboh dan teriakan setuju dari semua pihak kecuali Soonyoung yang semakin keras berontak dan ber-orasi menolak kekasih mungilnya beradu ekting dengan lelaki kelebihan kalsium seperti si hitam Mingyu itu, dan sayanganya—tidak ada satupun _member_ yang mendukungnya. Malahan selama ekting Mingyu-Jihoon berlangsung, tubuhnya ditahan oleh tiga orang _member_ sekaligus _._ Jun yang menahan tangannya, Myungho yang menahan kakinya, dan Seokmin yang membungkam mulut Soonyoung dengan tangan baunya—menurut Soonyoung.

Dadanya seolah terbakar setiap ia melihat ekting yang dilakukan oleh dua manusia beda tinggi itu, terutama saat melihat wajah Jihoon yang bersemu setiap Mingyu mengatakan cinta atau saat Mingyu melakukan kontak fisik dengan Jihoonya. Belum lagi Jihoon yang sempat mendesah saat menyebut nama Mingyu dengan panggilan sayangnya, membuat Soonyoung geram dan melampiaskannya pada tangan Seokmin yang sedari tadi membungkamnya, membuat Seokmin memekik keras merasakan gigitan Soonyoung yang tidak main-main.

" _Cut! Cut!_ Ekting kalian jelek, _NG!"_ Seru lelaki sipit itu sambil memisahkan Mingyu dari Jihoon.

"Apa-apaan?! Ekting mereka bagus, _NG_ dari mana?!"Seru Seungcheol tidak terima, disusul _member_ lain.

" _Ah_ , padahal tinggal sedikit lagi—"

"—Ya ampun. Ku kira Mingyu benar-benar menyatakan cintanya—"

"—Dasar Kwon Soonyoung _babo, aho, idiot!—"_

"—Ah, seharusnya kita ikat saja anak itu—"

"YAK! Kalian tidak membelaku?"Soonyoung merengek tidak terima, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai persis seperti anak kecil. Kenapa mereka semua seolah mendukung hubungan Mungyu-Jihoon?

"Untuk apa membelamu? Lagipula ekting mereka bagus, _feel-_ nya bisa tersampaikan pada penonton dengan baik."Joshua buka suara, lelaki yang biasanya _adem ayem_ itu _tumben_ memberi pujian yang 'agak' _nylekit,_ membuat Mingyu tersenyum bangga dan manatap Soonyoung seolah berkata; _'lihat, aku lebih baik darimu!'_

Membuat Soonyoung ingin sekali menonjok wajah _sok_ tampan—walau kenyataannya memang tampan itu keras-keras."Jihoon jelas-jelas milikku, kenapa kalian seolah mendukung jika Mingyu menyatakan perasaanya?" Soonyoung bersungut, menatap sengit wajah para _member_ yang terlihat terperangah melihat kemarahan Soonyoung yang nyata.

"Astaga, _hyung!"_ Seungkwan berseru gugup, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berubah atmosfir menjadi menegangkan ini."Ini hanya ekting, Mingyu _hyung_ tidak mungkin benar-benar mencintai Jihoon-ie _hyung_."Lanjutnya lagi sambil mencengkram erat lengan Vernon, takut akan tatapan tajam Soonyoung yang seolah dapat mengeluarkan laser.

"Iya, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu _hyung._ "Vernon menambahi, ia balas menggenggam tangan Seungkwan; berusaha menenagkan kekasihnya yang tengah ketakutan itu. Soonyoung jika dilihat dari luar terlihat seperti seorang lelaki konyol yang selalu menganggap semua hal adalah candaan, tapi Soonyoung yang penuh canda itu nyatanya menyimpan kepribadian yang lebih menakutkan dari Seungcheol maupun Jeonghan yang merupakan _line_ tertua dari mereka semua. Makanya, baik Seungcheol maupun yang lain tidak pernah benar-benar mengerjai Soonyoung, mereka tidak berani.

"Mereka benar, Soonyoung-ah. Tidak seharusnya kau marah seperti ini."

Soonyoung terdiam, matanya beralih menatap lelaki mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, Jihoon berujar lirih sambil menarik ujung kaus hitam yang dikenakannya. Lelaki sipit itu beralih memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya, melingkarkan lengannya begitu erat pada punggung sempit Jihoon.

"Maaf, aku hanya—hanya terlalu takut kau meninggalkanku." Soonyoung berujar lirih, suaranya pecah seakan benar-benar takut Jihoon akan meninggalkannya.

Jihoon tersenyum dalam dekapan Soonyoung, tangannya balas memeluk Soonyoung tak kalah erat. Lelaki manis itu sesekali juga mengelus punggug tegap lelaki sispit didepannya itu, bermaksud menenangkan sekaligus menunjukan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Lain Jihoon, lain pula _member_ lain yang terlihat terpaku pada kelembutan Soonyoung memperlakukan Jihoon. Benar-benar berbeda dari Soonyoung yang biasanya. Mendadak suasana hening, semua _member_ menikmati drama tanpa skenario khas Soonyung dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama memeluk tubuh Jihoon, perlahan Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya,walaupun masih mengikis habis jaraknya dan Jihoon karena lelaki sipit itu tetap memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jihoon. Lelaki sipit itu mengecup lembut kening Jihoon, bermaksud menunjukan betapa Soonyoung sangat membutuhkan Jihoon disisinya. Jihoon merona tipis, ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya tetapi terhalang cekalan tangan Soonyoung di permukaan pipinya.

"Benar, seperti itu. meronalah hanya karena aku Jihoon."Soonyoung kembali berbisik, meengusap pipi berisi Jihoon yang semakin merona. Mata 10:10 itu mematai wajah Jihoon dengan tatapan intens, semakin membuat Jihoon merona saat tanpa sengaja menangkap tatapan Soonyoung terarah ke bibirnya."Bolehkah?"

Dan Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya, menutup erat netranya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Soonyoung tersenyum dalam pagutannya, sebisa mungkin tetap lembut saat bermain diatas bibir Jihoon.

 _Member_ lain hanya bisa berdehem canggung dan menatap dua pasangan lupa tempat itu sedikit salah tingkah. Seungkwan dan Vernon terlihat yang paling salah tingkah karena mereka adalah pasangan paling muda. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menatap keduanya, meski tangan mereka sibuk menutup mata maknae berharga mereka yang masih mereka anggap lugu.

"Ehem, seperti ayamnya sudah datang. A-aku akan mengambilnya." Seokmin berujar gugup, lantas cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Eh, aku ikut hyung!" Chan berseru setelah berhasil melepaskan pegangan tangan Jeonghan yang sebelumnya menutup matanya. Bocah itu sebenarnya penasaran, hanya saja suasananya sedang sangat mendukung romantisme pasangan yang paling jarang terlihat romantis itu, dia jadi tidak tega harus merusak moment langka itu.

Dan setelahnya, satu-persatu _member_ mulai meninggalkan ruang _practice_. Menyisakan Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang masih terhanyut dalam ciuman manis mereka.

Soonyoung melepas pagutannya, tersenyum menatap Jihoon yang terengah dengan mata setengah terpejam. Lelaki sipit itu kembali membawa wajah Jihoon mendekat, menggesekkan puncak hidungnya dan Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Lee Jihoon, jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku, bahkan sejengkal _pun_ kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku."Soonyoung berujar lirih, menatap sendu obsidian _amber_ milik Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum. Dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Soonyoung, lelaki mungil itu berjinjit, berusaha meraih bibir Soonyoung dengan bibirnya; berbuah satu kecupan manis dibibir si lelaki sipit."Tidak akan. Walaupun kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi, aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Akan kembali saat kau mendorongku dan akan mengejar saat kau meninggalkanku. Ikat aku, tahan aku; agar aku tidak dapat pergi kemanapun. Kau anginku, Soonyoung. Kemanapun kau berhembus, kesanalah aku akan berlabuh."

Soonyoung tersenyum, mungkin pengaruh sebagai seorang _componist_ , membuat Jihoon yang bisanya _lempeng_ dan sedatar tembok itu menjadi puitis begini." _Yeoksi_ , _uri producer-nim!_ Kau memang yang terbaik, _bae!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

. "Kau tahu Lee Jihoon, aku mencintaimu—sangat."

.

 **END**

 **Halo?** ** _Mic chek;1,2,3 (?)_** **LOL. :'v**

 **Annyeong! Gue balik lagi pake Soonhoon** ** _Sligth!_** **Hoongyu. Hehe absurd ya? iya gue tahu. Soalnya ide ini keluar pas gue nonton lagi 'Star Show 360; Seventeen', kebayang lagi ekting Seventeen sama Sohye I.O.I. bagian uji pas panggil '** ** _noona'_** **itu sumpah ucul banget. :'v. Terus, Wonwoo sama Mingyu yang berhasil ngebaerin si Sohye, LOL. Tapi serius mereka lucu banget disitu.**

 **Oh ya, Sory ya ada Hoongyu** ** _moment-_** **nya(siapa tahu ada yang nggak suka mereka). Karena sebenernya gue nge-** ** _ship_** ** _crack_** **ini. Hoho, tiap ngeliat moment mereka gue gigit jari. Manis banget! Apa lagi yang bagian Jihoon yang seneng banget di** ** _piggy bag_** **sama Mingyu,. Terus suka sama panggilan sayangnya Jihoon ke Mingyu, 'Minggu'?! sumpah itu lucu banget! Tapi tenang, Jihoon cuma punya Soonyoung, Soonyoung Cuma punya Jihoon dan Soonhoon punya gue*eh. Bercanda :'v**

 **Yosh! Sekian bacotan ane, maafken atas ketidak sempurnaan cerita ini. Saya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Saya juga cuman manusia biasa yang mengharapkan perhatian, mohon pada reader-** ** _deul_** **agar mengapresiasi karya saya.**

 **Apabila ada kritik/saran, bisa anda tuliskan di kolom komentar dibawah.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Andro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magelang, 8 Januari 2017**


End file.
